Purpose of study is to determine if 12 months of estrogen replacement therapy improves cognitive function. Loss of estrogen may be associated with A.D. (prevalence of this disease is higher in females). Studies have shown some improvement in attention, motor speed, verbal fluency, and visual memory tasks in cognitively impaired individuals.